Time Capsule
The Time Capsule is a pirate themed lunchbox buried by Max Caulfield and Chloe Price in the Price household's backyard when they were kids going through their much-cherished pirate phase and appears in "Farewell". They created a puzzle to prevent the time capsule from being discovered by their "enemies," and to allow them to find this "treasure" at a later time. The time capsule's location could be discovered using a treasure map, a telescope, and an amulet. The treasure map revealed that the amulet was hidden in the "Dark Cavern" a.k.a. the attic, which Max had to retrieve while Chloe went to find the telescope downstairs in her garage. The time capsule included many things that they cherished about their friendship - which, to them, was a true treasure. Capsule Contents Original Content * Billy the Squid - Chloe's childhood toy. * Missing comic panel - Completes the comic from Chloe's bedroom wall. * Invention plans - Chloe's sketches of cool inventions. * Predictions - A list of predictions for their future lives. * Letters - Written to each other addressing their future selves. * Magazine - A favorite magazine they loved to read. * Photos - Photos of each other together. * Scratch Art sketchpad - Something Chloe loves. Added Later Unbeknownst to the two girls, Chloe's dad had discovered the treasure and taken the kind liberty of placing it into a more weatherproof container. He also left two further items inside as a surprise: * Photograph - Of William dressed up in pirate gear with Chloe. * Cassette tape - A special message from William ("Bloody Bill") on an audio cassette tape. Farewell_AltContainer01.png|The new container for the original time capsule. Farewell_AltContainer02.png|The front of the new container. TimeCapsule_Additions.png|The new additions lying on top of the original time capsule. Chloe fetches the tape player from upstairs so they can listen to the message on the tape: "Ahoy there, plankwalkers! It's me, Bloody Bill the Pirate King! By now ye'll have seen that I dug up yer treasure, which would normally make us mortal enemies. But hear me out, I haven't pilfered a thing! On the contrary! I figured you swashbucklers might not be back to yer loot for some time, so I've given it extra protection from the winds and rain. I'm sure you're excited to open your time capsule, so I won't go on too long. Just know that Bloody Bill is bloody proud of you -- both of you. Keep those sails trimmed and that anchor scrubbed. And always remember: the real treasure is... your Oregon State Pre-Paid College Savings Plan! Argh." TimeCapsule_tape.png|The audio cassette tape left by William. Letters To Future Selves :Max's letter to future Chloe: :Chloe's letter to future Max: Predictions List Scratch Art Scratch art is something that Chloe loved. After reading the letters they wrote to each other, Chloe excitedly grabs the sketchpad and a photograph from the dining room table and hurries over to the couch to draw something. It later transpires that she is drawing a picture of Max. Depending on how the player progressed through the game in terms of what they discovered and what actions they took, Chloe's sketch of Max will vary. The four variants are: fwscratchpad_maxandbongodrawing.png fwscratchpad__jawbreakerdrawing.png fwscratchpad_drawingofmax.png fwscratchpad_piratemaxdrawing.png * The "Max and Bongo" art is drawn if Max picked a flower and placed it on Bongo's grave in the backyard. * The jawbreaker art is drawn if Max didn't place a flower on Bongo's grave but had licked the jawbreaker in Chloe's bedroom. * The photographer art is drawn if Max didn't do any of the above but photographed Chloe alone on the couch in the dining room while she is drawing. * The tattoo art is drawn if Max did neither of the above things. Trivia * There are two unused audios in to the game files from when Max looks at the "Invention Plans". When Max looks at the second drawing of "Flaming Fingers", she would have said: "Fireball gloves: the next best thing to real superpowers." When she looks at the third (last) drawing called "Ray of Sunshine", she would have said, "Well, this is... ambitious." * The missing comic panel on the dining room table is a different asset to the one that is "Looked" at by Max - the latter one being more consistent with the style of the comic panels on Chloe's bedroom wall. It is likely that the one on the table is an early concept. * There is an unused texture in the game files showing a different design of the magazine with a maze puzzle. *There is a blue butterfly on Max's letter to Chloe from the time capsule. This is only visible when Chloe holds the letter and when it is placed on the table. It is not visible when the letter is displayed onscreen for the player to read. Gallery TimeCapsule_Billy.png|Billy the Squid was the topmost item in the time capsule. TimeCapsule_Letters.png|The letters to each other were underneath Billy the Squid. TimeCapsule-looking.png|Max laying the contents of the time capsule on the table. TimeCapsule01.png|Contents of the time capsule on the table (Billy the Squid is off-camera as he was placed onto a chair). TimeCapsuleLetters-01.png|Max reading her letter from Chloe. TimeCapsuleLetters-02.png|Chloe reading her letter from Max. TimeCapsuleLetters03.png|Another view of the letters. TimeCapsule_ScratchArt01.png|Chloe finding the Scratch Art excitedly. TimeCapsule_ScratchArt02.png|Chloe taking a photo and the Scratch Pad over to the couch to draw something. Farewell_TreasureMap.png|The treasure map. Notes ru:Капсула времени Category:Before the Storm Category:Lore (Before the Storm) Category:Objects (Before the Storm) Category:Lore Category:Objects